The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Marine vessels such as outboard and stern drive watercraft include at least one engine-driven propeller having an elongated propeller hub or barrel and multiple propeller blades extending from the propeller barrel. Changes in the shape and length of the propeller barrel can create significant changes in performance of the watercraft.
Therefore, barrel extension assemblies and methods which modify the shape and/or length of a propeller barrel on a marine vessel to achieve various performance characteristics of the marine vessel may be desirable for some applications.